Kwagar Ocata
Kwagar Ocata: "The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed." =Information= Kwagar Ocata, otherwise known as Andrew Palmer, is the Founder, President, and Emperor of the Grand Imperial Order Gaming and RP Community. He has alpha and beta tested many games from first-person shooters to massively multiplayer online games. Quotes Known quotes of Kwagar Ocata. Quote 1 Kwagar Ocata: "The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed." Quote 2 Kwagar Ocata: "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Quote 3 Kwagar Ocata: "If you aren't cheating. You aren't trying hard enough." Quote 4 Kwagar Ocata: "Insert." Quote 5 Kwagar Ocata: "Insert." Insert = Characteristics = Insert Personality Throughout all the eras, Kwagar was seen as a cold and cruel person. In his early childhood he organized a rebellion against his father giving him the name of "Oathbreaker" and reorganized the Riza Imperium into the new Grand Imperial Order. From that day Kwagar ruled the Imperial Order or the New Imperium with absolute control. Leading his people. Unlike his father he never purposely eliminated anyone unless it had to be done. Upon the Age of Exploration Kwagar had been betrayed a few times, some of which were by his closest officers. He even married a few times never to have a child. By the middle 1700's Kwagar did eventually have a daughter from Genevieve Spark Queen of Switzerland whom was one of the first he truly fell in love with. The daughter was named Adelina and Kwagar sees to it she is always well cared for. Once in the galactic era is cruelty and malice weakened and mellowed eventually becoming a caring person for those within the Order but showed cruelty to everyone else in his way. Abilities and Powers Abilities of Kwagar Ocata Transformation Like all beings who have power, Kwagar is able to alter his aspect changing his appearance and form. Kwagar is known to have six forms however it is unknown if this is the exact number. Combat Training Like most during the time of the Riza Imperium, but especially those of the Royal Family, nobility or military personal. Combat is drilled into all from a very young age. Kwagar unlike most developed a quick passed combat style resorting to speed more then actual force. When focusing his abilities his quickest hits land just as hard as a hard blow from some of the best fighters. = Relationships = Relationships of Kwagar Ocata. = Equipment = Equipment of Kwagar Ocata. Bloodspiller Bloodspiller is one true sword of Kwagar Ocata. It was the blade that he used in the War Against the Imperium, and the sword for the final fight with his father. Through the Era's Kwagar as carried the sword to be both a symbol of his past and a reminder of what he truly is. Supreme Raiser Supreme Raiser is a Mobile Unit used by Kwagar Ocata in the late Modern Era, and through out the Galactic Era. It is the ultimate collection of MU technology and physical materials, the Supreme Raiser is the most powerful gundam ever fielded by the GIO. This gundam is a combination of advanced components and technology to form a unit capable of massive destructive power. The Supreme Raiser GUNDAM was created by combining the appearance and capabilities of the After Colony Era XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Custom), the Cosmic Era ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, and finally the Anno Domino Era GN-0000+GNR-010 Raiser gundam. This gundam uses unique particle generators developed with rare materials to provide an unsurpassed particle capacity and output. = History = Insert Era: Riza Imperium Insert Era: Rise of the Grand Imperial Order (Pre-Mortal) Insert Era: The Medieval Ages Insert Era: Age of Exploration Insert Era: Modern Era Insert Era: Galactic Era Insert = Gallery = Insert Category:Character Category:Order of Balance Category:Brother of Chaos